Suprise!
by Neko-Chaann
Summary: Miku goes on a date with len but comes back early after decoding she does not want to date him. what she comes back to find may suprise her. HORRIBLE SUMMARY MUCH! THIS IS MIKUO X MIKU IN OTHER WORDS INCEST! YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ! rated m for language ( 1 bad word... )


**Authors note: WOAH i have not done anything! Christmas is in 3 days so things have been busy. Anyway i can fit in some time for a Miku x Mikuo fan fic :3 if you don't like them DONT READ! Gawd no one ever listens to that anymore ! Anyway lets go! (Incest included)**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Miku and Mikuo's parents were usually never home since they traveld a lot. So Miku and Mikuo were always together, not to mention they also went to the same school and were in the same class.

"MIKUOOOO! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL BUST A LEEK IN YOUR ASS!"

"Miku?" Mikuo said while peeking his head down the stairs. "Whats up?"

"Don't whats up me, you stole my answers for the test didn't you!" Miku yelled while stomping over to Mikuo with a leek in her hand. "Well?!

"I don't see what your getting so upset about Miku. Were twins so we might of gotten the same answers anyway right?" Mikuo smerked.

"Just because where twins does not mean we will do everything the same you baka!" Miku yelled while hitting Mikuo with the leek she was holding.

"O-Okay okay i get it i wont do it again!" Mikuo stuttered while trying to block the leek attacks.

"Ugh fine, well i'm going out to the mall." She stated while walking toward the door.

"With who?" Mikuo questioned while grabbing Miku's arm.

"With Len... why do you care?" Miku asked while pulling her arm away from Mikuo. "It's got nothing to do with you right?"

"E-errr w-well i guess not" Mikuo said while moving away his head so Miku could not see the feverish blush that was begining to form on his face "Don't worry about it just go ill be here if he dumps you" Mikuo said while faking an evil smile

"Hey i will not get dumped!" Miku yelled while opening the door. "Later"

"Later!"

'**Well i guess ill go upstairs again and watch some tv... wwhy did i care about it anyway? **Mikuo thought

Mikuo sighed while he headed up the stairs and to his bedroom. **Maby i should just go check and see how miku is dong with that Len kid...just in case... what am i thinking!? Ill just stay here and wait till she comes home. Yea that seems like a good plan." **He though while he jumped onto his bed and fell asleep

S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

"Ah so you have a twin huh?" Len asked

"Yea. He acts like a mean guy but in reality he's just a big teddy bear!" Miku said while laughing.

"You seem to have a good relationship with him."

"E-err i guess so..." Miku said while blushing

**Why am i blushing? I mean there is no reason to be. Its normal to have a good relationship with your twin right? Wait but what kind of relationship did he mean by that? Could he have meant a romantic relationship? Wait why am i even thinking of something like that! There is no way i like him like that! Right?... **Miku thought.

"Is something wrong Miku?" Len asked while touching her arm to get her attention.

"Hm? Ah! Yea I'm fine uh maby we should end it here **Why did i say that!? I had been looking forward to this date for weeks! **

"U-uhhh sure okay maby another time." He said while getting up from his chair.

"Yea maby another time." Miku said while watching Len walk away.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

As soon ad Miku got home she went over to Mikuo's room to see if he was home to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Hmmm? Now that i think of it i have never seen him sleep like this before. I guess he is having a good dream." Miku said while heading over to Mikuo's bed and sitting on the ground beside it.

"Heheh he looks hind of cute like this." Miku said while poking his cheek

"Mhhhmm" Mikuo complained in his sleep about the cold touch on his cheek and moved his face down.

Miku blushed with the cute moan she heard escape from her brother's mouth. But she was even more suprised when her hand was suddenly grabbed.

M-miku? Mikuo moaned with a sleepy voice "Why are you in here?" he said while putting his head back down onto her hand.

"Baka... get off me..." Miku said while blushing

"I don't wanna" He moaned while digging his face into Miku's hand "Just climb u here and go to slee like me..." He whined while moving over to make space for her.

"Baka! What do you mean!?" She whispered. Sure they had slept together when they were kids but they were 16 now! Although she agreed and climbed into the spot he had saved for her and after a while of shuffling and blushing she finally fell aleep.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

After a while of sleeping Miku woke up to her brothers sleeping face making her sit up in suprise.

Miku? Mikuo asked while sitting up

"err yea?"

"How did it go? O mean with your date last night?" He said

"Well after a bit i got...bord...and came home"

"So...your not going out with him?"

"No..." She said while blushing at the questions

"I see."

after a minute of awkward silence Mikuo spoke up

"miku?"

"Yea?"

Miku had expected her brother to say something but when his lips landed on her own she almost fell back!

"Mhmph!"

When their lips parted Miku was left speachless and to add on top of everything the next few words, she was not expecting

"Miku...i- i uh... I like you" Mikuo said while averting hid face from his sister to hide his blush that was covering his entire face.

Miku was looking down at the bed thinking about her next move and decided to tell him the truth.

She grabbed his shoulders moving his face to her and pushed her lips to him beleiving this should be a good enough answer.

Mikuo leaned in and started kissing his sister back before there lips finally parted leaving a string of saliva to come down and fall to there chins.

"I guess twins really do think the same things sometimes." Miku said smiling and putting her forehead to his.

"I guess so." He laughed while leaning in to kiss her again.

" I love you" The both thought.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Authors note: DID YOU LIKE IT!? I DID! :D this was my first vocaloid one :D Oh this is a one shot for now which means i might add more later if you guys want. Just tell me in the reviews if you want more :D so far HAVE FUN WITH THIS ART! **


End file.
